Stay
by loki.charms
Summary: She hated him with every fiber in her being. He was nothing but an immature, drunken idiot. However, in the back of her mind, she knew that dusty, old crow had an effect on her.


**AN: I won't lie. I ship these two way harder than I should. I shipped them from the moment the opening to volume 3 was released. I ship them so hard it is probably unhealthy. I will gladly go down with this ship.**

 **There is not enough Snowbird fics out there in the world.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

How had this come to happen? How could she even let this happen?

Winter would never let this go, and unfortunately for her, this was not something that she could blame _him_ for. Or perhaps she could. She could say that he had seduced her. That would certainly be a believable lie.

Only Winter Schnee didn't lie.

She hated him with every fiber of her being. He was nothing but an immature, drunken idiot. However, in the back of her mind, she knew that the dusty old crow had an effect on her.

Slowly, Winter sat up from the bed, the thin sheet sliding off her naked body and her icy white hair falling loose over her shoulders.

She sighed, rubbing her temples. She felt disgusted with herself.

She reached down for one of her many articles of clothing that was scattered around the room.

"Leaving so soon, Ice Queen?"

Winter sighed, turning to look over her shoulder, and her blue eyes met red ones. Behind her lay Qrow Branwen, just as naked as she was. The only difference was that he had the sheets to cover his lower half.

The white haired woman looked away. "I need to return to my ship."

"Sleeping on that must suck. No privacy."

Winter felt the bed shift and the coolness of his skin on her back. "What?"

"Stay."

"Not possible."

Qrow stayed silent for a while before he sighed. He could see Winter's hostility as clear as day. "You're angry."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're pissed off that we slept together. Not that you we're complaining." A smirk crept onto Qrow's face, and he leaned in to whisper in Winter's ear. "That was your first time, wasn't it?"

That was it. Winter stood up and faced him. She raised her hand, and she moved it to slap him, but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist. Qrow pulled her back down onto the bed and placed his body on top of her. Winter felt warmth creep into her cheeks as he looked right down at her.

"Hey. Don't be like that. Besides," he began as his face got closer. "I'm quite honored."

It had been initiated on an impulse, but Winter felt even more pathetic for giving that part of herself to a man that she absolutely despised. How pitiful of her

"I mean it though," Qrow continued. "Stay here for the night. Give yourself a break from the military."

Winter's body jerked when Qrow purposely moved his leg against her core. No. She refused to fall for that. But he whispers in her ear, and his warm breath hits her skin. Winter continued to tell herself that she needed to leave, but her own thoughts began to fade into the background.

"No more lies. The only person you are lying to, Winter" –he said her name with what Winter believed was some form of sympathy. "is yourself. Besides…" Qrow ran his hand down her thigh, lifting her leg up and wrapping it around his waist. "You're attracted to me."

 _Oh._ At that moment she most certainly was. Qrow placed a kiss on her ear, and he slowly made his way down her jawline. Winter told herself to not show a reaction. She refused to give him that satisfaction a second time that night, but it was so goddamned hard.

When his lips founds her's, she couldn't stop herself from kissing him back. She could taste a faint taste of alcohol on his lips. Winter didn't care earlier that night, and she certainly didn't care then. Qrow was one hell of a kisser.

 _What are you doing?_

 _You hate him!_

 _Stop._

Those we're the things her mind was telling her, but they were pushed to the side. Her mind was powerless and her body and impulses were in complete control.

Winter's fingers entwined themselves in Qrow's dark hair as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, urging him on. She would have to hide that in the morning.

"Do you want me to stop, Ice Queen?"

 _Yes._

"No." Winter shook her head. She didn't want to know how much of a mess she could have looked like at that moment with her red cheeks, heavy panting, and lust covered eyes that were strictly reserved for the man above her.

"Good."

Qrow moved down lower, one of his hands massaging her right breast. His mouth went to her other breast, and he took her nipple in between his teeth. Winter bit her bottom lip to try to suppress the moans that threatened to arise from her throat. Though when his tongue flicked the harden pink bud, she let out a gasp. That earned a chuckle from Qrow.

"Enough games, Qrow." Winter looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Are you getting bored?" He joked. "Should I leave you here now?" Qrow could have laughed at the worried face Winter had made after that. "Heh. I thought so."

 _Immature bastard._

Qrow adjusted himself, readying himself at her entrance. His red eyes looked at her for reassurance.

Winter looked up at him and she nodded. "Do it."

Qrow brought his lips,to her's as he entered her. Winter's hands gripped at the sheets underneath her. He stopped once he was fully sheathed inside her to let her adjust to his size. After while, Winter moved her hips experimentally, and then she told him that he could move.

He smirked at that. If he had learned anything from their first session, it was that Winter was not very vocal. This time he was determined to make her scream. Qrow thrusted into her hard and fast.

Winter arched her back up against him, mumbling curses under her breath. The first time had been good, but already this time was better because he was somehow managing to hit her spot every single time. Her nails dug into his shoulders with enough pressure to draw blood.

It wasn't long before she found herself reaching her release. Her slender hips moved against his as she rode out her orgasm.

They then lay there in silence in the after glow with tangled limbs. They laid there with their hands entwined and sharing several chaste kisses. Winter didn't think she would be able to move for the next few hours. She supposed staying with Qrow for the night wouldn't be so bad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: I am trash. That's all.**


End file.
